Jack Dawson
Jack Dawson (1892-1912) is one of the main deuteragonists in Titanic and the love interest of Rose DeWitt Bukater. He dies at the end of the film from hypothermia, protecting the woman he loves. He is portrayed by Leonardo DiCaprio. Character History Early Life Jack Dawson was born in Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin in 1892. It is unknown who his parents were, but he would remember ice-fishing with his father in Lake Wissota (which in real life would not be formed until after 1912). His parents died when he was 15, which resulted in him to begin living on his own and travel the world. At some point, he met Fabrizio De Rossi, who would become his best friend and they travelled together. While growing up, he went to Monterey and worked on a squid boat, then in the pier of Santa Monica, Los Angeles, where he drew portraits for 10 cents a piece. Which back then would be night out, and he also spent some time in Paris. Life on Titanic Jack Dawson boarded the RMS Titanic ''in on April 10, 1912. He was a poor third-class artist and was able to board the ship only after winning tickets in a lucky game of poker against two Swedish men with tickets and playing with his friend, Fabrizio De Rossi. In his first days on the ''Titanic, he was able to enjoy his luxury and spend time with Fabrizio until one day, he found Rose DeWitt Bukater, a beautiful first-class passenger, trying to commit suicide by jumping off the stern because of her repetitive lifestyle and forced engagement to Caledon Hockley. Jack stopped and saved her from commiting suicide. On her way back, Rose slipped and despite Jack saving her, screamed out of fear. This attracted the attention of the crew members, who came running to help. They found Jack and Rose sprawled out on the floor together and met Caledon. Cal attempted to have Jack arrested, but Rose stopped him and explained that Jack had saved her. Cal then reluctantly invited Jack to dinner with the first-class passengers. The next day, Rose went in search of Jack and found him on the boat deck, where they talked for hours about their personal and private lives, as well as Rose's unattainable dreams. Rose then was able to look at some of the magnificent drawings Jack had drawn and was amazed by them. Later that day, Jack showed Rose how to "properly" spit off of the side of the ship until they were caught by her mother, Ruth, who took Rose to get ready for dinner that evening. Then, Molly Brown, a feisty and kind-hearted passenger, took Jack under her wing and lent him a tuxedo originally intended for her son. At dinner, Jack charmed the table with his witty jokes and his fascinating stories about his life. Before he left, he left a note in Rose's hand saying, "Make it count. Meet me at the clock." Rose met him and joined him at a party the crew was throwing, however, they were secretly being watched by Spicer Lovejoy, Cal's manservant. The next day, Rose was told by her mother that she could not see Jack again, however her mind was soon changed as Cal's horrible attitude and her mother's selfish acts increased. That night, Rose went in search of Jack and they shared their first kiss at the bow of the ship as the sun was slowly setting. Then, Rose told Jack that she wanted to be drawn nude wearing nothing but her beautiful necklace, the Heart of the Ocean. She stripped down in her suite and posed for Jack. When the drawing was done, Rose put it in Cal's safe. Afterwards, Rose and Jack realized that Lovejoy was spying on them and, although he chased them down the hall, they tricked him and locked him in the ship's boiler room. They then ventured off into the cargo hold and made love in the backseat of a brand new car, a Renault. ''Titanic''' disaster Rose informed Jack that she would go with him after the ship docked, just before feeling the ship lurch. It had hit an iceberg and was slowly going to sink. Rose and Jack went and told Ruth and Cal, although the attempt was only a way to arrest Jack and lock him up. Soon after, Rose found him in a rapidly flooding room. He was chained to a pole, but she used a fire axe to set him free after unable to find a spare key since Lovejoy had taken the other one. He meets Fabrizio giving him a hug and Tommy behind a locked gate guarded by two crew members. He picks up a nearby bench and with the help of Fabrizio, Tommy and another passenger, and with Rose clearing the way of th e bench so it can ram into the gate and destroying it and the passengers behind it are released. On the boat deck Jack tries to find a lifeboat for him, Rose Fabrizio and Tommy to get off safely, upon failing to do so he tells Fabrizio and Tommy to go to the other side of the ship to look for lifeboats for all four of them but Tommy and Fabrizio eventully die anyway. He then realizes the Crew are enforcing the Women and Children first. policy for launching the lifeboats. Cal and Jack forced Rose onto Lifeboat 2 to escape the shipwreck, however, in an effort to avoid losing Jack, Rose jumped back onto the ship and stayed with Jack. Cal became angered and chased them through the ship with a handgun, intending to kill them. Jack and Rose escaped when Cal ran out of bullets and could not keep up with them. Rose and Jack then found a young boy crying and waiting for his father to return. In an effort to save him, Jack took the boy, although the father then came and became enraged that Jack was holding his son. He snatched the child and left. Then, two doors burst open because th e water's pressure on them was too great, sending even more water onto Jack and Rose, who were already drenched. Their last hope was a terrified steward with a key to a metal gate that could get them back to the top deck, however he dropped the key in the water and ran for his life. Jack retrieved the key and took Rose back up to the top deck. Soon afterwards, all of the passengers were forced to grab onto something, in an effort to avoid falling off of the ship, which had cracked into two huge pieces. The ship sunk soon afterwards. Jack was able to find a door that had come from the ship floating in the water, and let Rose lie on top of it. He could not find anything else to float on and began to freeze in the ice cold water. Jack told Rose that no matter what happened, he didn't want her to give up hope and that as long as she stayed on the door, she would be all right and live a long and happy life. He died of hypothermia, and his body sank to the ocean floor, making him buried at sea. For unknown reasons, there was no record of Jack's existence. Rose was rescued soon after. It is undetermined what Jack and Rose's fate was, but it is assumed that they were reunited in Heaven (which appeared to them in the form of the Titanic, ''had it not sunk) years later when Rose, only days from turning 101, was assumed to have died in her sleep. : For more photos on Jack, see his gallery. Behind the Scenes Jack Dawson is portrayed by Leonardo DiCaprio. Jack's hands while drawing Rose's sketch were actually James Cameron's, since the drawing was made by Cameron, who is a talented sketcher. The drawings in Jack's sketchbook, or at least some of them, were also made by Cameron. There was a historical '''Joseph' Dawson who was 23 years old and died on the Titanic. However Cameron was not aware of Dawson's existence, and Jack was not based on Joseph. Category:Characters Category:1912 Characters Category:Deceased Category:Fictional Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Third-Class Passengers